Sans
by DunkleSans
Summary: A human falls from the top of Mt. Ebbot, only to find the family he wished he always wanted.
1. The Fall

He was lucky none of the monsters realized what a human looked like. Mt. Ebbot… those who go there tend to disappear. Guess he was one of those missing people now. It wasn't as though anyone would realize he was gone .He always did stick to the shadows with his studies. Being an only child it was tough for him to even socialize. Times changed, and as he grew older he learned to appreciate the little things in life, even after his parents' demise. He was lucky none of the monsters realized what a human looked like.

So why did he go to Ebbot anyways? Surely wasn't because of the adventure. Maybe he was looking for questions. How hard can it be to remember? Then again, he did hit his head on the way down. But he was also lazy so it could be he never really cared what he did just as long as he had someplace to rest. The city was always so noisy and crowded… it was hard to think in that kind of environment.

The ruins were a sight to behold. The stories weren't just stories after all. Before their exile, the monsters lived among the humans. This place was their home… called… well home. But it looked like there wasn't a single living being residing here. Then again, this was underneath the base of the mountain, which was pretty close to the surface in some cases. At least, that's what he had believed. The monsters were driven far beneath the underground where they made their new home.

At first, he was pretty unnerved to have the monsters approach him, but overtime… he became used to them. Especially Snowy after exiting the ruins through a network of caves. They were a lot friendlier than he had read in the books. These were the monsters humans feared so much? Looks can be deceiving sure, but the way they acted sure doesn't seem like they are the violent kind. But he wouldn't let it pass by him.

The world of the underground was rather unique to say the least. Snowdin was… well, full of snow. It was hard to tell exactly how it was snowing underground but he didn't think much about it. Magic's been one heck of a power. It can do just about wondrous things. Or it could be a natural phenomenon down here. The town of Snowdin itself was a rather small but cozy community. Almost everyone knows one another.

It also had an inn and a store! That's where he got the costume at. It sure was a bit of a tight fit but he'd figure he'll deal with it until he can find a workaround. That or get a custom fit. A hoodie would also do wonders for him! Good to keep his skin and body warm, as well as hide his appearance. The mask would also drive any monsters, who are more competent enough to recognize a human, away. Hopefully it was a perfect disguise. He treaded back towards the entrance of the town, behind the trees where no one can see him change outfits. Maybe the bunny girl would recognize the outfit but no one else will.

"Socks, slippers, layers of clothing… and nice warm comfy sweatpants. Yeah this definitely works for me. A great way to stave off the chill of Snowdin and avoid the suspicions of monsters. Though will this mask continue to fool em?" he said to himself.

A loud voice came from behind him as soon as he finished putting on his mask; "YOU THERE! HALT!"

He almost jumped out of his slippers. Whoa that was loud. Way to turn the volume up to eleven. He turned around the corner of the tree to see who called out for him. It was a tall, armored(?) looking skeleton figure with a goofy perpetual smile and big round eyes. He had to be at least around six feet tall. He had a cape, gloves, dressed as though he was some sort of super hero.

"EXCUSE ME! ARE YOU PERCHANCE A HUMAN?" he exclaimed as he made his approach.

"Huh? Human? Who me? Nahh…" he replied.

"REALLY NOW?" The skeleton leaned over as soon as he got close, stared at him and humms. Sweat beads roll down his head, showing a slight sign of nervousness as the skeleton inspects him. His eyes narrowed as he peers through his, before snapping wide open. "WAIT! YOU ARE A SKELETON!" he continued. "WOWIE! AND HERE I THOUGHT ONLY ME AND MY BROTHER WERE THE ONLY SKELETONS HERE! ARE YOU PERHAPS… wait…" he leans over, stares at him again and groans.

The human started to sweat once more, darting his eyes side to side as he chuckled, "W-well hehe, I'm not sure bro. C-could be we are more close than we may think."

A choice of words that the skeleton took… almost too literally. His eyes snapped open, his face somehow cracked a bigger smile. He sure sounded ecstatic at that too.

"OH WOWIE BRO!? THAN YOU MUST BE A LONG LOST RELATIVE! OH BIG BROTHER NEVER MENTIONED ANYONE ELSE IN OUR FAMILY ASIDE OUR DAD! Which…, he never talks about BUT I AM SO GLAD TO FINALLY MEET ANOTHER MEMBER OF THE FAMILY! TELL ME LONG LOST BROTHER, WHAT IS YOUR NAME!? WE MUST GET BACK HOME AT ONCE"

Wow… he thought to himself. What a day this has been. Waking up after falling down a mountain only to end up unofficially adopted by a skeleton.

"Err… I'm… Sans," he said.

"SANS? HUH. NICE NAME! I AM PAPYRUS! IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN BROTHER! WE MUST CATCH UP ON LOST TIME! WE WILL HAVE SO MUCH FUN TOGETHER!"

Papyrus eh? He couldn't help but laugh. This guy was way too nice, too sweet for his own good. But hey, at least he wasn't a spooky scary skeleton terrorizing the country folks.

"Heheh. Yeah. I have a feeling we're gonna have so much fun too bro," said Sans.

"AWESOME! I HOPE YOU AND GASTER WILL HAVE FUN TOO! Well… probably not because he's a nerd. UNLESS YOU ARE A NERD TOO THEN THAT'S FINE. HE'LL DEFINITELY HAVE FUN WITH YOU!"

Well… here's to a new life in the underground.

(AUTHOR'S NOTES: Made some consistency edits and changes to not contradict the story.)


	2. The Brothers

Papyrus spent a good long time talking about Gaster. When he heard him call his brother a nerd, he had assumed he must had been some sort of comic geek or something of the likes. The way he had described him was anything but what he had imagined. A disguise like this wouldn't fool this Gaster one bit. If he was everything he said he was, well… what will he do when the cat gets out of the bag?

They tread through the ends of Snowdin, through the Waterfall region before coming to Hotlands. The laboratory was where the two skeleton brothers made their home, and where this Gaster worked. According to Papyrus, he was a sort of 'smarty pants' who works for the king. If by smarty pants, he assumed he meant a royal scientist. He went on and on about his brother, especially how he earned a spot as a royal scientist.

Sometime after the war, possibly a few hundred or so years later give or take, Gaster created and ingenious contraption that uses both magic and science. This machine uses geothermal energy to power the whole of the underground. Though it had to be cooled off regularly or else they could face a potential overload. It earned him the position, as well as the perks that go with it.

Papyrus was sketch on the details, but he did say that since he became the royal scientist, he was working on several research projects. A few ordered by the king himself. One was a way to bypass the magical barrier the humans set up. Which was of course, impossible. Only the soul of a human and monster are both required to pass through. Gaster though found a way in which the barrier can be destroyed. With the power of seven absorbed human souls can break through. The second project was a personal project he picked up, having to do with quantum physics. It was an alternate way for him to achieve his goal without the use of human souls, and should plan A ever fail.

Sans quite enjoyed quantum physics himself. If this Gaster was a reasonable fellow then they may have something to talk about if they ever became friends!

"So uhh Papyrus was it? Uh… what were you doing in that… uhh Snowdin place anyways? Why were you looking for humans?" he asked him.

"WELL SINCE OUR EXILE NO HUMANS ARE ALLOWED TO COME DOWN HERE. ANY WHO DO ARE LOCKED UP IN THE DUNGEON! But then again, there hadn't been any human sightings around there, and this Mt. Ebbot is said to be the only entrance aside from the barrier, to the Underground. IT'S ACTUALLY QUITE CONFUSING AS TO WHY SUCH A POLICY EXISTS IF THERE ARE NO HUMANS FALLING DOWN TO BEGIN WITH!" he explained.

Well that answered a lot. But what his folks told him, how many people disappear going to Mt. Ebbot, didn't seem to make a lick of sense. Then again, Mt. Ebbot was always told through legends: a way for kids to not wander out alone in the wilderness or you will disappear. You know, stories to tell to misbehaving kids!

"Sounds like a boring job considering there aren't any humans around. Why keep watch for them?"

"HMMM. GOOD POINT. IN FACT EVEN KING DREEMURR IS PLANNING TO CHANGE IT. WHO'D CLIMB A MOUNTAIN ANYWAYS?"

Probably people who are bored and lazy. Hah. Ah well. Sans didn't bother Papyrus with questions so much and instead talked about the regular nonsense. Such as hobbies, interests, skills. Spaghetti came up in all three subjects. The exception would be for joining the Royal Guard. Apparently he looks up to this Undyne character ever since he was a kid.

He always talked about how lonely he was. From the way he behaved, Sans thought how impossible that was. This guy Papyrus was such a nice guy! He was expressive, enthusiastic, determined! How could a guy like him NOT make any friends? He did say when Gaster has time to himself, he paid a lot more attention to him. They played games, watched television, strolled down the scenic Waterfall route, played catch, build snowmen, all kinds of things really. It never lasted forever though.

Still, he seemed pretty okay with that. He was fine as long as he had his big brother. And now that he had another brother, he said that things were going to be a whole lot more fun! Heh. Brother. What would he say if he knew the truth? Probably just accept it and become his friend. He looked like the easily forgiving type. Still, he always did wanted a brother of his very own. Better than being the only child that's for sure.

They reached the lab without much complications. Aside from, well sans sweating profusely. Maybe having all this clothing on wasn't such a good idea after all. Papyrus knocked on the front door while Sans slipped out of his parka. At least his shirt had long sleeves. Better than that than taking his entire shirt off.

An incoherent voice came from inside not long after. Papyrus pressed the button and stepped right on in, with Sans right behind him.

"Hey uhh bro, what was that noise?" Sans asked Papyrus.

"OH! THAT'S MY BROTHER GASTER! HE DOESN'T SPEAK VERY WELL UNFORTUNATELY. He has a bit of a… speech problem… BUT DO NOT WORRY! WE HAVE BEEN STUDYING SIGN LANGUAGE SINCE WE WERE KIDS!"

Sign language eh? Luckily Sans knew a few things about sign language. The question was how much he retained that information.

"He doesn't speak well at all? I wonder why."

"ME NEITHER. HE NEVER TALKS ABOUT IT THOUGH. BUT DO NOT WORRY! I'VE BEEN ALONG ROUND ENOUGH TO UNDERSTAND WHAT HE SAYS!"

If whatever he said wasn't gibberish then he supposed he could understand it too given time. The two walked over towards a heavily cluttered work desk. It had so many papers they looked like they were touching the ceiling. A figure was on the 2nd floor, his back facing them as he fiddles with… well whatever was up there.

Papyrus pulled Sans along, lead him up the stairs and pushed him in front of the hunched figure.

"BIG BRO! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT I FOUND!" Papyrus exclaimed.

The hunched figure slowly arose from his position and turned to face him. Yup. Skeleton just like Papyrus. Even he had a perpetual smile too. And boy he was TALL. He looked to be about at least Papyrus' height. Maybe a bit taller. He was dressed in a white outfit, one that looks very much like what he'd expect from a scientist.

The skeleton began to speak, both with mouth and with hands.

"Ah Papyrus! Welcome! What did you find out t- oh. Well hello there!" he said.

Sans did not understand a word he said. He was so fixated on his face that he didn't catch what he had signed.

"OH! YEAH. HE SAYS HELLO TO YOU SANS! GO AHEAD! SAY HELLO BACK!"

"O-oh… ye-yeah… umm…" Sans was choking up, fidgeting with his gloved fingers as he tries to work up the courage to respond. Sweat beads dropped from his head. He couldn't get a good read on him, normally he'd pick up expressions on the spot but Gaster was another fellow altogether. He didn't seem too bothered about Sans though.

"OH QUIT STALLING YA SCARDY BONES! GASTER, THIS IS SANS. HE IS OUR LONG LOST YOUNGER BROTHER! I'm sure you might remember him… MY MEMORY ALWAYS GETS FUZZY WHEN I THINK TOO HARD."

The other skeleton looked over at the younger brother, then down at Sans and smiled. Well… again? Skeletons always looked like they were smiling. Then Gaster started to speak, while signing, "Well this certainly is an interesting development. I would remember if we had a brother. But I have to say, you do look pretty convincing." He could had sworn that Gaster winked at him. "Regardless, Papyrus wouldn't think so highly of me if I turned you back outside."

So, there ya have it. Officially adopted by the skeleton brothers. Honestly he felt kind of happy. Well, Papyrus was very easy to warm up to. Damn if he wasn't too sweet his little behavior would be slightly endearing. But it actually wasn't. He was just a guy who wanted a friend or two. He's got two brothers now so he was more than ecstatic.

Speaking of Papyrus, the tall skeleton picked up sans and put him into a great big bear hug. He could feel the air rush out of him as he lets out an oof.

"OH WOWIE! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER! HEAR THAT BROTHER SANS? GASTER'S LETTING YOU STAY! Normally he never likes freeloaders. BUT BOY YOU REALLY GOT ON HIS GOOD SIDE!"

He hardly said one word to the scientist. How did he exactly get on his good side anyhow? He didn't bother to ask as he was still feeling the air squeezed out of him.

"Uhhh… P-Papyrus, can ahhh… can ya let me down now?" he asked.

"HUH? OH SURE! Heeeey wait a minute… WHY DO YOU FEEL SO BIG?" Papyrus asked as he put him down.

"Huh that? Oh… uh… I think it's… cuz uh… I'm big boned?"

Papyrus looked at him for another good long minute before responding, "OH! WELL OKAY! JUST BE SURE YOU DON'T GET TOO BIG! Wait… I wonder if we skeletons can get bigger?" he contemplated to himself a bit before shrugging it off and picking him up again. "NOW LET'S GO WATCH SOME TELEVISION!"

Meanwhile, back upstairs, Gaster watched as the two talked and talked as they watched whatever show they were watching. The look on Papyrus' face was a wonderful sight to see. Never during his years as the royal scientist has he seen his brother any happier than when he told him he was taking off.

As time went on, Papyrus urged Gaster to spend more time with him. He wanted to bring Sans along just so he could make him bond with his older brother too. It took a good amount of time for Sans to understand the other skeleton. Eventually he adapted to the sign language, became more proficient in understanding them.

They did many fun activities together. Like always, they played catch by the Waterfalls, build snowmen in Snowdin, ate out, played some games, watched television, socialize with the local inhabitants and even tried cooking. It ended in a colossal failure though. Who knew you can make the oven hotter than the molten hot magma from below ground? They had to get a replacement for it. Still, they laughed it off as if it was nothing.

Gaster and Sans played some chess, which was a rather interesting choice of bonding activity. Papyrus got bored watching them though so he went on and did his own thing. Somehow he lost his head after playing fetch with a rather annoying dog. Instead of going after the ball, it went and snatched his skull and ran off with him to heaven knows where.

Then Gaster started to confine himself with his research. He hardly ate, he hardly slept, though it's a wonder how or why skeletons needed that sort of thing. Then again, they were just cooking spaghetti a few days ago. And tried to eat it. Emphasis on tried. But Gaster didn't socialize that much. He was always busy, always quiet, always out of the lab. He'd be gone for hours. Sometimes till the break of dawn.

One night, when Papyrus was asleep, Sans took the time to explore the lab a bit. He went upstairs, hoping to find Gaster, only to find a rather complex machine, one he had never seen before. Well… aside from The Core Gaster built. He walked over to examine it, then walked over towards another desk where a series of notes lay. Each seem to be about the machine in question. Certain notes were connected to the Core somehow, evident by the illustration that was almost a perfect representation of the real thing.

Then there were addendums… articles based around several rather interesting time travelling concepts. A few which caught his attention. LOAD, SAVE, RESET. He didn't understand what it meant. He wanted to learn more about it, fiddling with his notes until he heard a voice coming from behind.

"Hello Sans."

It was clear, perfect English. It sent a dreadful chill up his spine. It wasn't Papyrus' voice… the doors were locked… so it only had to be Gaster. When he turned around, he found that he was correct, and Gaster was standing right behind him.

"GAH! Ah jeez don't do that! You'll scare the bones right out of me!"

The skeleton let out a chuckle and reaches over, patting his head. He said, "Good one," and walked towards his desk. "I see you have taken an interest in my work?"

"How can you speak? I mean… clearly?" Sans asked, clearly astounded.

"Well my dear Sans, it is rather difficult for me to do. But I've known how to speak clearly for quite a while. It was just easier to speak in the tone I am used to. Usually, I never speak like this unless it is with someone close. I never told Papyrus about it though. He'll just insist I speak like I normally do so I don't strain my voice."

"SO… uhh… yeah. That's cool." Sans rubbed the back of his head, unsure what to say really. He looked over at the scientist and over at his desk, then the machine. Then he popped the question; "Do you have an interest in quantum physics?"

Gaster's head lifted up when he said those words.

"Like uh… time, space, time space and reality? Physics? Even time travel? I couldn't help but notice that what you've been writing is based around the subject I am interested in."

He turned his head to face him, looking rather intrigued. Sans walked up, standing beside Gaster as he points to the articles. "Your findings are quite astonishing, but flawed. Though negative energy here seems viable through your notes, I don't think it is what you are looking for. Especially since you are planning using portions of the Core's energy to power up that machine. You need a sort of input and output or else the energies become inconsistent and collide. I've not a faintest idea what would happen if they collide, but I can assume it wouldn't be good."

"My, my, my Mr. Sans. You are quite an interesting individual you are. I don't think I've met anyone quite like you before."

"Well there's only one Sans. I can assure you, you won't meet anyone QUITE like me."

Again the skeleton laughed. He was getting quite the kick out of it.

"And here I thought I was the one with the funny bones here! Hah. Oh you should see Papyrus' reactions whenever I make puns or jokes. It absolutely rattles him up! Hahaha."

The skeleton smiled and turned his body to face him. Then he kneeled down, placed his hands on his shoulders as he spoke.

"I didn't think much of you when you came through those doors. You were quite intriguing. I must admit, my suspicions did get the better of me. I wasn't sure if you were the type to be trusted. But seeing how much Papyrus adored you, I'd figure I give you a chance to see how you behave. I gotta say, you are the best thing that ever happened to us since Asgore gave me a purpose in life, and a home to call our own. But I've never been around with Papyrus long enough to enjoy these things with him. I always have to keep up with demands, especially if we ever planned on getting out of here."

He went silent for a moment, turned his head away and frowned. It was a genuine frowned. There was no way any skeleton would make that kind of expression. But at the same time, it made him worried. Something was bothering Gaster.

Then he said, "Sans… you are good for my brother. And I want you to promise me something: if anything were to ever happen to me, promise me you will take care of him. Will you do that?"

He really put his heart out there. There was a heavy strain on his voice, and it was starting to crack too. Almost as if he was about to breakdown.

"I always wanted Papyrus to have a better life. I know I am asking a lot from you but… Sans… you are the brother he always wanted."

Wow. He felt a great pinch in his chest after hearing those words. He felt worse for Gaster though. When they met he couldn't read what his expressions were telling him. Now, Gaster was basically saying how no good he actually was to Papyrus. He thought less of himself, seeing how he always left Papyrus alone when he was working on his research.

"Papyrus thinks the world of you Gaster. You don't need me to tell you that he's an understanding guy. I bet he knows what you are going through." Then he paused for a moment, and then sighed. "But of course, I will keep my promise. Because I owe that much to you and him. After all, you two are the brothers I've always wished I had."

The two shared a tender loving embrace, keeping the hug for a good solid minute or two before breaking.

"Well then… brother…" Gaster was wiping his eyes. It looked like he was tearing up. "Let's work for a better future: for you, me, and especially Papyrus."

"Brother, I wouldn't have it any other way. I'll also be glad to assist you in your research should you ever require it."

"Anytime Sans." Gaster extended his arm for Sans, and he took it, shaking his skeletal hand firmly in his gloved one.


End file.
